The Creek
by ValienT-RebeL
Summary: A Dorchet/Martel fic, 'cause they need some love. A story about two people, their experience, and one promise that both could never keep.
1. 8 years in

**For_ my_ Martel.**

"C'mon Dorchet!"

"Are you sure it's sanitary?"

"It's a creek you idiot, what do YOU think?"

Dorchet let out a sigh. Martel had dragged him to a creek that she claimed belonged to no one.

"Won't we get it trouble!?" he yelled to her.

"It's no-man's land. Of course we won't get in trouble!" she shouted back to him.

Dorchet wasn't too sure about that. None the less, he followed her to the wooded area. Stepping through the tall grass he eventually made it towards the bank. The rest of the creek was blocked off by a large log.

"Oh! Well looks like the journey ends here! Better get home, then!" Dorchet said loudly, just about to turn around.

"Wait." Martel ordered.

She went along the bank and reached a large slope, Dorchet following quickly. The two climbed up the slope to discover that there was a turf above the bank. It was a steep way down though and there was many rocks at the bottom.

"I think I can jump it." she said with a grin.

"I think you'll die."

"Shut up."

Martel backed away from the edge a bit and took a running start. With an enormous leap she made it to the other side of the bank.

"Ta-Da!" she giggled.

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Do you want me to get killed?"

The girl sighed and glared at him.

"There's probably and easier way around." he informed her, before heading down farther off.

"What? Wait! Dorchet!!" Martel called out to her friend, but he was already far off.

She made her journey down the creek, jumping over logs and stepping over fallen branches.

"Dor-Dor!" she called out.

No answer.

"I swear if you fell I'm going to kill you!"

She thought about that insult for a bit.

'If he fell, he would be dead anyway. So I couldn't kill him a second time. Could I? Stop thinking like that Martel!'

She eventually found her friend sitting on a rock near the water. It turned out the turf sloped downward 12 feet from where it started.

"Yo." he said casually, dipping his bare feet into the creek's cool water.

"Don't do that!" she yelped, whapping at his head lightly.

"Awwwww was Marty scared for me?" giggled the boy.

Letting out a growl, Martel walked further down the stream without Dorchet.

"Hey!" the boy shouted, rushing after her.

They made their way down the stream, chatting about their lives and how they're relatives were doing and if either one had enough money to buy the sling shot in the toy shop window. But most importantly what they'd be when they grow up.

"I'm gonna' be an actor!" Dorchet said with a grin.

"An actor?" Martel questioned.

"Yup."

"Why?"

The boy gave her a big smile before answering.

"Because it looks like fun! Remember when we went to that film festival last weekend with Maria and Frank?"

She gave him a quizzical look.

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, remember that one movie with that one guy and how he went to war and figured out that his ex-wife was really the general of his team of troops?"

Martel made a disgusted face.

"Ew, you mean that cheesy romantic thing? I _hated that! The actors were terrible."_

"_Exactly! Half of those actors in all of those movies were bad! I could do a lot better then them! Not to mention it looks real fun!"_

_His friend let out a laugh._

"_You're such a girl."_

_A dark shade of red spread across Dorchet's face._

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Nuh-uh!" _

"_Yup!"_

_Martel splashed a bit of water upon her friend._

"_Stop that!"_

_She only laughed harder than before. With a devilish smirk, he kicked some mud onto Martel's britches. She let out a squeal and ran off down the bank as her friend continued kick up the muck towards her direction. They finally made it to the end of the creek where the water dumped into a sewer. Martel let out a sigh._

"_How could something so pretty turn so ugly so fast?"_

"_Government." Dorchet answered with a shrug._

"_That's how they run things."_

_The boy thought he spotted something dead in the sewage._

"_C'mon, let's-"_

"_Oh!" Martel let out a gasp and pointed down towards the mess._

"_Look! It's a little girl's shoe." _

_A small pink sandal lay forgotten in the garbage, it stood out amongst all the empty vodka bottles and other waste. _

"_You think…a girl fell in?" she asked with a worried tone._

"_Nah. Don't get paranoid. All those horror flicks from the film festival are giving you nightmares." he answered with a small smile._

"_I'm not the one who was up all night, scared a blood -sucking alchemist was going to get him." she giggled._

"_Oh, be quiet." he mumbled, grabbing his friends hand and dragging her back up stream._

"_Let's go, it's getting late."_

_The two friends continued their previous conversation on the way back._

"_So what about you? What're you going to do when you're older?"_

_With a slight blush, Martel looked sternly at her best friend._

"_I'm gonna' be a soldier."_

_Dorchet gave her a curious glance._

"_But you're a girl."_

"_So!?" she snapped_

"_Girls don't go to war. They stay home and wait for they're boyfriends or husbands come home." he replied._

"_A typical thing for a boy to say." she spat._

_Dorchet gave her a apologetic expression._

"_Sorry, I just can't see you as a soldier and with a…gun…."_

_The girl rolled her eyes, punting a small rock to some unknown destination._

"_Or any other weapon at that matter."_

_Martel crossed her arms._

"_Well, I suppose it's nice to come home to someone you love instead of watching them on the battlefield, fearing for their life."_

_Her friend nodded in agreement._

"_Still. Anything a boy can do, a girl can do too!" she continued._

_Dorchet rolled his eyes._

"_I wasn't trying to be sexist, Martel." he explained._

_He let out a sigh and continued back home._

"_I never said you were trying to be sexist!" she yelled, running after him._

_The two finally emerged from the creek and walked onto the dirt road that led back to the small village where they lived. They went along the path quietly, not speaking much._

"_Hey." Dorchet said silently._

_His friend looked at him with wide green eyes._

"_Do you…really wanna' be a soldier?"_

_She nodded._

_Silence again._

"_Do you really want to be an actor?"_

_Dorchet stared at his friend._

"_Yeah…I think." he said, almost in a whisper._

_And they continued on there way back home. Right when they were about to reach the bridge, Dorchet reached into his pocket. _

"_Wait." he ordered._

_Martel had made it half-way across the bridge and was rather tired from the long walk. She didn't feel like waiting, but she did for Dorchet sounded rather serious. _

"_What is it?" she questioned, looking back at her friend._

_He smiled sweetly and pulled out a wilted daisy, holding it out for her._

"_I thought it was pretty." he informed._

"_I want you to have it."_

_A slight blush spread across her face as she took the flower from Dorchet._

"_Thanks." she said quietly._

_They both continued on their merry way, still not communicating as often as they did. The two then reached Birch Street, where they went separate ways. They stayed still in the middle of the road, not sure what to say. Martel summoned enough courage to speak._

"_I'll…see tomorrow at school…I guess…"_

_He turned to look at her, a big grin plastered on his face as if though he didn't mind the silence._

"_Alright, see ya'!" he stated happily, skipping off._

_Martel couldn't help but giggle as the boy skipped towards home. Most boy's didn't skip. That's why she was friends with Dorchet. And she hoped it would stay that way._

* * *

Mkai 83 This story is based on the expierences with my best friend and OUR creek by her house. 83 YES, DorchetxMartel in here! The chimera's need more love on ff! XD And I always liked those two. 83 AND, expect some GreedxKimblee goodness! 83 Coz I'm a shipper!!!


	2. 6 years later

___________________________________6 years later_______________________________________

"Are you coming?" Martel yelled to her friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" muttered Dorchet as he stepped over a large log.

He'd grown much taller over the summer. And was now at the average height for a 14 year old boy. At least Zolf wouldn't make fun of his height anymore.

"You're as slow as ever." Martel giggled, waiting for him on a near by rock.

"And you're still a jerk." Dorchet guffawed, pushing her teasingly.

Martel pushed back. Which caused Dorchet to do the same. And the push turned into a shove. Before they knew it, the two had began to quarrel in the muck of the creek. Pulling each other down into the water and putting each other in to headlocks.

"Hey! Archy, look!" a voice yelped.

The friends freezed at the very sound of the voice.

"They're making-out!" the voice said with a hint of disgust.

Dorchet's eyes narrowed and his facial expression dropped all together.

"Kimblee…" he growled.

Zolf J. Kimblee and his friend Frank Archer stood on the turf above the creek, staring down at them with curious eyes.

"We are NOT making-out!" Martel protested.

"So you were having s-"

"NO! We weren't doing that either!"

Zolf cocked his head to the side.

"So what were you doing down here?"

"That's not of your business!" Dorchet shouted.

The two looked at Martel and Dorchet, wondering why they had been down there in the first place.

"You're all dirty." Zolf said bluntly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Kimblee." Martel growled.

The boy only snorted at this response and headed back to the village.

"Whatever, c'mon Archy." he said, grabbing Frank's hand.

"Right, right. See you later, love birds." he called out as Kimblee dragged him out of the creek.

Zolf and Frank were strange that way. A strange attachment that almost seemed more than a brotherly bond and less than a relationship.

"Weirdo's. Calling us lovers when they hold hands half the time." Dorchet snarled, kicking up some muck.

"I think Zolf has a mental condition."

Dorchet let out a laugh.

"I'm serious."

"Oh."

Martel sighed, crossing her arms.

"I feel a bit bad for him, really. You know about his parents right?"

The boy nodded.

"His dad killed his mom."

The two stood there in silence, twiddling their thumbs and looking around aimlessly.

"Dorchet…" Martel began.

"Meh?"

She stared at him with a small smile.

"Oh…it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

The girl grabbed her friend by the hand and they continued down the creek. Though Dorchet couldn't help but blush. Because Martel had never held on to his hand so tightly before. And it made him happy.

"Why's your face red?"

"Huh?"

The blonde was giving the boy a worried look.

"Your face is red. Are you sick?"

Dorchet shook his head.

"N-no! I'm fine." he sputtered.

Taking her hand, he rushed down the river. Splashing all the way. They made it near the end of the creek in a matter of minutes, staring at the sewage.

"Ew…" Martel grunted, pointing at something furry in the filth.

It seemed to be a dead, rotting, carcass of some poor creature that didn't have the strength to go on anymore.

"Poor thing…" sighed the girl.

Dorchet made a noise that sound like a sick, elderly, man, coughing.

"We should go (cough) it's really (cough) gross here."

He led her away from the disgusting sight and continued back up stream.

"Dor…"

"Hmm?"

"My feet hurt." muttered Martel.

He turned to look at her.

"That's not what they would say in the _military_."

"Shut up."

The two decided to rest on a fallen tree close to beginning of the creek. They kicked up the water and engaged in small talk for quite some time.

"So…military…huh?" Dorchet mused.

"They're taking recruits for the Ishbal." Martel retorted.

The boy stared at his friend with wide eyes.

"WHAT!? You're seriously thinking about going to ISHBAL!? Have you lost your mind!!??" he screamed.

The girl put her fingers in her ears.

"Stop SHOUTING."

She unplugged her ears and gave Dorchet a stern glare.

"I've been serious about my career ever since I was 8, a little violent war isn't going to stop me. Besides, I'm under aged and haven't even attended a military academy. They won't take me now."

"But they'll take you later!" the boy said.

Terror filled Dorchet's soul and consumed his conscience. Marty couldn't survive in ISHBAL. What if she got sick? What if she got hurt? What if she got captured? What if he _lost her?_

"_But I'll be skilled soldier by then. So it wouldn't matter." she informed._

"_It still matters…it'll always matter…" _

_And there was silence. A sickening silence that made you want to scream. And Dorchet couldn't stand it. So he left. He retreated from his place on fallen tree and walked out of the creek._

"_Hey!" yelled Martel, running after him._

_But he paid no heed to the girl, he continued on his way onto the dirt path to the little village where they had lived for so long._

"_Dorchet!" she yelped to her friend._

"_Dor! Come back here!"_

_He stopped. For a short while, Dorchet stopped. Martel stared at him with curious eyes._

"_Dor?"_

_The boy bent over and picked a perfect daisy, handing it to his friend. He picked another for himself. Without any words spoken, he took Martel's hand strayed off the beaten path and into the creek once more. As they reached the bank, he began to dig in the sand, throwing away stones and flinging mud here and there._

"_Um…what are you doing?"_

"_I'm coming with you."_

_The girl gave him a contorted expression._

"_What?"_

"_I'm joining the military with you."_

_Martel's jaw dropped._

"_You can't do that! You were going to be an act-"_

"_Not anymore. You changed that Marty." he said._

_He finally stopped digging. Brushing the dirt off his jeans, Dorchet smiled at Martel._

"_Promise. Promise you won't die in the war, okay?" he said softly, holding up his daisy._

"_I'll only promise if you promise." _

_The blonde was speechless. Dorchet couldn't survive war. The boy couldn't even survive algebra for the love of God._

"_Dorchet…I-"_

"_Promise?"_

_She choked. A sob left her throat and she felt tears swell up in her eyes._

"_Promise." she whispered, dropping her daisy in the hole._

"_Promise." Dorchet agreed, letting his fall into the hole as well._

_And that's when Martel broke. She sank to the ground, crying loudly like some child left alone at the market. She hadn't cried in 10 years, Dorchet was the one who always cried. She was the brave one. Now she felt pitiful._

"_Hey now, soldiers don't cry." laughed the boy as he knelt down next to her._

"_Come on. Stop crying…please?" he let his hand rest on her shoulder._

_But the touch soon became an embrace when Martel fell in to his arms. She stayed there for quite a while, sobbing while he soothed her. And not so far away, was Archer and Kimblee watching._

"_I knew they liked each other. The dumb one gave it away." Zolf said, referring to Dorchet._

_Archer only let out a chortle. _

"…_We can use this as blackmail…right?" Kimblee asked with a grin._

"_No." Frank mumbled._

"_And why not?"_

_He only let out a sigh and smiled kindly at Zolf._

"_Let them be. It's a special moment for them. Don't ruin it."_

_The boy groaned, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Do you not know love, Zolf?" his friend asked._

_Kimblee only beamed warmly at his companion._

"_I wouldn't say that." he implied, taking hold of the other's hand_


End file.
